Auroran Ragewing
Auroran Ragewing, also known as 'Night Blaze' is a Pegasi pony currently living in Cloudsdale. He is a trainee Wonderbolt, and currently works the night shift as a weather pony. Other ponies can follow his day to day events, and ask questions at Auroran's personal blog Ask Auroran. Auroran is very powerful flyer, his special talent consists of flying fast, especially at night, some records claiming his wingpower to reach as high as 17.2, earning him a rightful place at the Wonderbolts academy, and prominent position in the organizational efforts for Tornado Season. When he flies, he has been noted to leave behind a trail of dazzling lights, in similar style to that of the Aurora Borealis. Personality Auroran is a very friendly pony, always willing to lend a hoof to anypony in need. He is incredibly respectful, but is not slow to defend himself, or others if need be, which has earned him a reputation of being slightly brash, but he is very quick and sincere in his apologies if he realizes he is in the wrong. He loves flying, especially at night. As a result of this habit, he has adopted a more nocturnal sleeping pattern, which surprisingly doesn't get in the way of his duties as a friend and a Pegasus pony. Whilst you won't catch him in the early hours of the day through mid-day, you can almost certainly catch him going about his duties in the afternoon, much like any other pony. At night, he works the night weather shift above Ponyvile, but when he's not working or training at the Wonderbolts Academy, there's nothing he likes more than sitting with his friends, playing video games, cards, watching a movie or a game of hoofball, throwing a huge party or just having a drink. Early life and family Auroran grew up with his parents and younger sister in a large third floor studio apartment on the corner of Mane St in Downtown Manehatten. The fourth floor of the building was a large studio reserved exclusively for the Ragewing family. The studio was often used by Auroran's father, a prominent sculptor for the high class of Canterlot, but has been rumored to have been used a few times by his children to host several illegal raves. Ragewing Lineage The Ragewing name comes from a long line of powerful Pegasus fliers, such as the famous Silver Ragewing who banished the evil shadow dragon Nocturne. However, the traits of fast flying have been out-bred over many centuries in favour of more artistic flying performances, but some of the original Ragewing traits have begun to re-emerge in recent years. Parents Although often thought as rebellious against his upper middle class heritage, Auroran's parents are very well acquainted with the upper class of Canterlot. His father, a pegasus, undertook the profession of a sculptor in his early colt years, and quickly worked his way up to a professional level, earning praise amongst even Princess Celestia, most notably for his work with ice sculpting. His mother, a unicorn, took the route of the culinary profession. Little is known about her roots, however rumors claim she once helped out with the Cake family as a filly in Ponyville where she earned her Cutie Mark in cooking. Now one of the most renowned chefs in all of Equestria, Auroran's mother specializes in catering for large events, such as the Grand Galloping Gala, where it was rumored she met her husband and Auroran's father. Some rumors of the event say she accidentally knocked over one of his smaller ice sculptures, and agreed to go on a date to make up for her clumsiness. Sister His younger unicorn sister, Cecilia, was also rebellious from a young age. Her special talent is music and throwing huge parties, often choosing to DJ her own music, and employing her brother for his expertise as a lighting technician. Together, the duo, under the street name Daft Pony, preformed several illegal raves, both in their family studio and at several abandoned warehouses across Manehatten. The raves attracted many of the city's rebellious youth, and many other ponies from across Equestria. Although Auroran now lives a quieter life of a Trainee Wonderbolt, his sister now travels across Equestria, playing her music professionally at many large events, including GlastonBree. Cutie Mark Auroran's cutie mark is an inflamed lightning bolt, encompassed by a waning crescent moon, with three stars closest to the rear of his flank. Auroran tried his hand at many artistic endeavors, following in his parent's footsteps in an attempt to discover his special talent, but alas his cutie mark evaded him. One starry night, on a camping trip, his sister decided to wander off from the campfire in search of something more fun. Only she ended up stumbling into the home of a manticore. Auroran, realizing she was missing, went in search of her, when he heard her scream. As a young pegasi, he wasn't a particularly fast flyer but he eventually he reached the clearing, and swooped his sister into his arms, away from the powerful swipe of the manticore, but the creature gave chase. Auroran flew as hard as he could, but still could not lose the manticore. Then something snapped within him, his Ragewing lineage awoke, and he went supersonic for the first time. It was claimed by Auroran that he went supersonic after he looked up at the moon, remembering the legends of Night-mare moon, taking one last look at the starry sky. The Maticore was dazzled in a huge blase of light as Auroran pulled off what he now calls the Sonic Borealis. Northern lights filled the sky, Auroran and his sister flying safely to freedom. It was when he landed back at the camp, and took a look at his creation, the sonic borealis that his cutie mark finally appeared on his flank. From that day on, he has had a passion for flying fast, especially at night. Some attribute this to his fear of manticores, but the truth is he loves the night, not fears it, so it is an unusual phenomenon. Recent years At age 15, Auroran enlisted in the Royal Guard of Celestia. There he led the relatively simple life of a guard, but it was noted that he hated the early hours, and was found twice sleeping on the job. Princess Luna and the Dragon After two years of service, Auroran had raised to very prominent position withing the guard, when he received a distress call from the convoy of Princess Luna, warning of a dragon attack. Despite the cautions of his superiors, he rushed to princess' aid and held off the dragon until the Wonderbolts arrived. For his daring efforts, Auroran was awarded the Silver Wing by Princess Luna and has secured a long lasting friendship with the young Alicorn. As a gesture of appreciation, he was honorably relieved from duty by Princess Celestia in order to begin his training with the Wonderbolts. Relationship with Princess Luna After his daring rescue, the two remain very close friends. Luna is quoted as being very admiring of his Northern Lights displays, and there are many rumors the two are romantically involved, but the two insist they are purely friends. Wonderbolts Auroran is currently enrolled in the Wonderbolts Academy, where he has begun training to become part of the Wonderbolts' second division. The graduates will be announced later this year, but it is rumored he has already made the cut due to his strong friendship with Wonderbolts co-captain Soarin. Pets Auroran's only pet is a Nocturne Phoenix named Night Shade, gifted to him by princess Luna as an egg for his heroic efforts. The egg hatched later that year, and since the two have become best friends. Cloudsdale residents have noted seeing the regal bird often flying above around the city, exchanging friendly greetings with the many residents. He is also currently in possession of his sister's pet tortoise, Leonardo, although this is only a temporary arrangement. Category:Blogs Category:OC Category:Pegasi Category:Wonderbolt Category:RP Blog